A Litttle Something Simple
by strawberrykitty1000
Summary: WV x PM kind of story since i didnt see any on this site all fluffy fluff rated T for possible events in later chapters i suck at summaries D:
1. Chapter 1

Okay first fanfic and im totally not freaking out nope not at all but back to the point though Ive seen a lot of WVx PM I have seen only 2 FF of them and I was like THIS IS NOT ENOUGH so im doing this for that reason and I ship WVx PM too hard that it hurts so please give nice reviews and criticism and if you flame me I will use that fire to make smores for my lovelys

WV: BOY! SHUT UP AND WRITE THE STORY.

Author: okay okay jeez D;

Im sorry if I fail you

* * *

BE WAYWARD VAGABOND

You are now WV and the mayor of your beloved can town. Though it's just another day in this town you have many important duties to attend to. You check the towns population as usual its is the same number as before, you give a tiresome sigh and decide that this mayor could possibly use a day off and explore a little but who would care for this town if there is to be a crime. You begin to and remember that man covered in the yellow caution tape and walk to said man. You take off you mayor sash and give it to him and point at your town gesturing that he should care for it as you take a day off. He's hesitant at first but he is a man of law. He gives you a nod and puts on the sash; you're going to miss it but you do need this day of relaxation. You go outside and realize that today is a perfect day; the wind is blowing a cool breeze and though you are in a desert today is not all that hot. Although the day has just started, you feel like you could use a nap. Walking to the large tower you have first encountered the man in the caution tape, you sit next to it under its shade and lay down on you back enjoying the coolness it provides. You look up and begin to make shapes out of the clouds. You feel that today will be wonderful

BE PEREGRINE MENDICANT

You are now peregrine mendicant and like always you start your day off with training with your trusty sword. Although you do believe that swinging it around and hitting random objects would be silly, you still believe that all this training will pay off one day. After slicing thirteen empty cans of tab, a stick, and accidentally sliced one of one of the residents of can town, you finally decide that would be enough training today (mostly due to the fact that you just killed a can of beans) you climb up the ladder and go outside. Once outside, a cool breeze brushes by you. You think that today might be a good day to relax in your favorite spot under the shade of the big tower. As you walk towards the tower, you see that someone else thought of being in you spot. You don't really mind that, you think that you could use some company anyway. You walk towards your spot and realized that the mayor is there, you sit next to him and discovered he is sleeping soundly. At that moment you can help but giggle at the fact that how cute he looks in his calm state. You lay down thinking its not such a bad idea to sleep out here is the shade. Overcome by drowsiness you let yourself fall asleep.

BE WV AGAIN

You wake and you can't believe you eyes; the mistress is sleeping next to you.

* * *

Sorry but I just want to make sure that people like this before I continue so if you want more please send me a review or something

THANKS FOR READING THIS :D


	2. Chapter 2

MAN I THOUGHT I WASN'T GONNA GET ANY REVEIWS BUT SOME DID BLUH BLUH IMMA GROSS SOB OuQ –breaths- anyway heres chapter 2 :D

* * *

BE WV AGAIN

You wake up and you cant believe the mistress is sleeping next to you.

This must be a dream right? Why else would she be next to you, ok ok you just got to wake up. Ok maybe this is not a dream considering you can feel the sharp pain from pinching yourself. You start to panic slightly not knowing what to do in this kind of situation.

You could just get up and run but you fear that you could wake her up considering that she hasn't been sleeping well the past nights. You can always just go back to sleep but the idea seems unlikely for that fact that you don't feel tired at all and that you never really slept next to her before; it was always either alone or next to the renegade. You finally decide just to lie down and relax; seriously why are you getting so worked up about this? This is your day off and you plan on using as much free time as possible.

You can't help but to look over to where the mistress is sleeping. She's seems so peaceful considering the fact that she's been stressed thought you're not sure why. You also take note that even in slumber she holds her sword close thought the idea of holding such a sharp weapon strikes you pretty hazardous.

Looking closer to her hands (what are you doing?! stop that at once!) you see many small cuts; some look more fresh than others. You think to yourself maybe, just maybe you could just remove the sword and just kinda hold her hand or something (just this one time). After a long process you manage to pry her fingers off the handle without her stirring and set the weapon aside. Now if you could just carefully place your hand over hers annnnnd there! Oh? her hand soft and has an warmth that's inviting, pressing your luck you intertwine fingers. You're not sure why but you feel like you could do this forever, though the idea seems silly.

You feel something shift at your side, looking over you see OH MY GOD SHE'S WAKING UP! ABORT MISSON ABORT! As quick as possible you let go of her hand and just make a run for it but of course it seems like fate is cruel and you trip over the sword as soon as you take off. You look behind you- SHE'S STILL STIRRING! RUN BOY RUN! Wait why are you telling yourself this?! You don't care you just run back to your pod and plan to hide there until dinner. What a day this turned out to be.

BE PM AGAIN

You wake up from your slumber due to a loud noise that sounded like a heavy object falling to the ground. You look over to see that not only your hands are bare from your sword but the mayor is gone as well. You don't think too much about it as you pick up your sword (why was it so far away and is that blood?!) it seems like its getting pretty late seeing that the sun is setting. you get up and walk towards the pods; time to prepare dinner.

* * *

I AM THE RULER OF ENDING THINGS OuQ

Anyway I had huge writers block so I pushed through all of this so I need to know if this was good or not PLEASE REVIEW

THANKS FOR READING QuQ


End file.
